Quit Playing
by 17angel
Summary: Mencintai seseorang adalah tentang menerima, itulah yang selalu Jisoo coba tunjukkan pada Jeonghan, tidak perduli seberapa sering ia harus menyaksikan Jeonghan melakukan skinship dengan member lainnya, tapi selama masih ada sedikit waktu untuknya maka ia akan selalu menerima. (Seventeen FF)


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **QUIT PLAYING**

 **Cast :**

Seventeen Yoon Junghan/Jeonghan

Seventeen Choi Seung Cheol/SCoups

Seventeen Hong Jisoo/Joshua

* * *

 **Mencintai seseorang adalah tentang menerima, itulah yang selalu Jisoo coba tunjukkan pada Jeonghan, tidak perduli seberapa sering ia harus menyaksikan Jeonghan melakukan skinship dengan member lainnya, tapi selama masih ada sedikit waktu untuknya maka ia akan selalu menerima..**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jisoo, kau tau manager sudah mengatur ini semua bukan, jadi kenapa kita harus terus menerus membicarakan hal yang sama? Aku lelah Jisoo, aku butuh istirahat, apa kau tidak lelah? Tidurlah…"

Lagi-lagi Jisoo harus menelan mentah-mentah ucapan Jeonghan,

"Lelah"

Jisoo benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti akan hal tersebut, ia hanya butuh sedikit penjelasan, ia hanya butuh bicara untuk menenangkan perasaannya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan sementara harus menyaksikan kekasihmu melakukan banyak skinship dengan pria lain, ya meski semua adalah member groupnya. Jisoo tidak mengerti mengapa Jeonghan seakan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali untuk menerima permintaan managernya, Jisoo akui karena permintaan tersebutlah ia dan Jeonghan sekarang dapat bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih dan jelas semua member dan tim di groupnya tau akan hal itu, namun lambat laun orang-orang mulai menyukai kedekatan antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sehingga akhirnya tim management memutuskan untuk dapat menambah popularitas member didalam group maka mereka harus dipasangkan dengan sesama member sebagai couple dan kini salah satu couple terpopuler didalam group tersebut adalah Seunghan, yaitu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Banyak video kedekatan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang diungah fans keberbagai situs media sosial, terkadang Jisoo juga menonton salah satu vidio tersebut dan dia merasa sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Namun perubahan sikap Jeonghanlah yang membuatnya takut, Jisoo takut kedekatan yang awalnya dimulai Jisoo dan Jeonghan akan terulang kembali ketika Jeonghan terus-menerus bersama dengan Seungcheol, Jisoo khawatir perasaan tersebut lambat laun akan menjadi nyata dan menyatukan mereka. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bersama, Jeonghan seakan tertawa lepas bersama Seungcheol, seakan dia sangat menikmati semua perlakuan Seungcheol padanya, ketika Seungcheol memegang pundaknya, memeluk pinggangnya, bersandar dibahunya, berbisik ditelinganya, atau sekedar menatap dan mengenggam tangannya. Terlebih lagi ketika Jisoo harus menyaksikan Seungcheol beberapa kali seperti akan mencium Jeonghan dan bersandar didadanya. Saat itu yang ingin dilakukan Jisoo hanyalah menarik Jeonghan kesisinya dan menghajar wajah Seungcheool setidaknya agar Seungcheool sedikit menjaga sikapnya. Namun lagi-lagi semua yang mereka lakukan terekam kamera, untuk keberlangsungan group Jisoo harus menahannya dan menelan mentah-mentah apa yang harus disaksikannya dari area belakang, memperhatikan Jeonghan dari jauh seakan meminta sedikit pengertian darinya.

* * *

Fans yang berteriak membuat Jisoo jengah, tatapan puas dari manger dari arah luar panggung membuat Jisoo merasa jijik akan hal tersebut, "Kenapa harus Jeonghan? Mereka bisa saja menyatukan Seungcheol dengan Woozi atau Seungkwan, tapi kenapa harus Jeonghan dan kenapa Jeonghan menerimanya?". Sebuah tanda Tanya besar yang terus terngiang dibenak Jisoo

Aktivitas seventeen berhenti pukul 1 pagi hari ini, mereka baru saja kembali dari acara music dan harus menyelesaikan sebuah acara variety show disebuah perusahan televisi swasta, dimana lagi-lagi Jeonghan harus dipasangkan bersama Seungcheol..

Kali ini Jeonghan dan Seungcheol harus memerankan sebuah adegan drama, dimana Seungcheol dan Jeonghan harus menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka harus memerankan sebuah adengan dimana mereka harus bertengkar dan kemudian Seungcheol akan membujuk Jeonghan sehingga mereka bisa berbaikan kembali dan menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka kepada pemirsa, seluruh member memperhatikan mereka dengar berbagai macam ekspresi, sementara Jisoo bibirnya tersenyum dan tertawa lebar ketika adengan demi adegan dimainkan, tapi sejak tadi kakinya terus menghentak-hentak kearah lantai, tidak dapat berhenti bergerak menahan rasa gelisah yang terus menerus memuncak didadanya, Jisoo menusuk-nusukkan kuku tangannya menahan marah ketika Jeonghan justru menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Seungcheol, sementara seungcheol mencium pusat kepala Jeonghan.

"Cukup sudah" hatinya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi…

.

.

Mereka tiba di dorm, Jisoo segera menarik tangan Jeonghan dan membawa Jeonghan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di dorm tersebut, Jisoo keluar dan menatap semua member…

"Kami perlu bicara, kumohon beri kami waktu sebentar"

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo bingung, menunjukkan sebuah tatapan polos dimana seakan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali, Jisoo memandang Jeonghan jengah, menimbang-nimbang kata-kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan, agar tak menyakiti kekasihnya..

"Duduklah" Jeonghan duduk disalah satu pinggiran tempat tidur yang ada dikamar tersebut, mengingat member seventeen hanya memiliki 3 buah kamar di dorm mereka, sehingga setiap member harus berbagi kamar dan mereka harus menggunakan tempat tidur bertingkat, agar 3 kamar tersebut cukup untuk menampung semua member

"Ada apa, kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat tidak sehat" Jeonghan mengusap wajah Jisoo perlahan. Jisoo hanya memperhatikan semua perlakuan Jeonghan untuknya, ia marah, ia kesal, hatinya sakit tapi Jeonghan bersikap seakan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan bukan? Aku juga, awalnya aku fikir menjadi seorang idola akan sangat menyenangkan, namun ada banyak hal yang harus kita korbankan. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?. Jisoo aku juga lelah, sangat lelah tapi setidaknya aku memilikimu" Jeonghan bersandar dibahu Jisoo, hal tersebut sedikit melunakkan hati Jisoo, meski lagi-lagi kata lelah itu terdengar kembali ditelinganya..

"Kau marah padaku bukan? Maafkan aku. Tapi bukankah ini mimpi kita? Suka atau tidak suka kita harus melakukan semua hal yang diperintahkan perusahaan, bukankah sejak awal kontraknya sudah seperti itu? Jisoo aku sangat lelah, biarkan aku bersandar seperti ini sebentar saja"

Jisoo hanya mendengarkan semua ucapan Jeonghan, seakan Jeonghan tau semua hal yang akan dibicarakannya, Jeonghan selalu pandai mengambil hatinya dan menghilangkan semua kemarahannya, menghapus semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan Jisoo, sehingga semua akan kembali terulang lagi dan lagi.

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintai pria ini" sebuah kata yang terus terulang didalam hati Jisoo

Senyum mengembang dibibir Jeonghan menyadari degup Jantung Jisoo tak secepat tadi dan bahunya sedikit tenang sekarang tidak setengang tadi, sikap Jisoo telah melunak.

"Jisoo, katakan kau mencintaiku"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Katakan kau tak akan meninggalkanku"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Kau akan selalu memafkanku"

"Memaafkanmu, selalu" Jeonghan tersenyum disela-sela ucapannya

"Emmm, kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat"

"Baiklah, Jisoo pria yang sangat baik" Jeonghan mengelus rambut Jisoo perlahan, menepuk-nepuk pipinya

"Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tenang sekarang?"

"Jisoo yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mempercayaiku, tidak perduli apapun yang kau lihat dan dengar, kau hanya boleh mendengarkan ucapanku"

"Jisoo nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, kita tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk bersama bukan, menurutmu apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tidur disini, semua aktivitas hari ini sangat melelahkan"

Jisoo mencoba menangkap arah pembicaraan Jeonghan, namun kalimat itu terdengar asing ditelinganya, kalimat tersebut menjebaknya semakin jauh. Jisoo memikirkan banyak hal, tapi ucapannya seakan tersekat dan tertahan dibibirnya begitu saja, Jeonghan berbaring dipangkuan Jisoo dan Jisoo pun menyanyikannya sebuah lagu untuk menidurkan Jeonghan, Jeonghan menarik salah satu tangan Jisoo dan menaruh telapak tangan tersebut kearah pipinya..

"Mempercayaiku kan?"

"Eum mempercayaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu Hong Jisoo"

"Aku juga"

Percakapan malam itupun berakhir seiring dengan alunan suara nyanyian Jisoo yang mencoba untuk menindurkan Jeonghan.

"Aku mempercayaimu, tapi jika kau menghianatiku aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah" Jisoo mengelus rambut Jeonghan berulang-ulang, namun perlahan tangan tersebut turun kearah leher Jeonghan, sekan kedua tangan itu membuat simpul dileher Jeonghan, membuat leher tersebut terperangkap diantara kedua tangannya. Jeonghan yang tertidur sejak tadi, seakan tersenyum tenang didalam tidurnya, mungkinkah dia bermimpi indah?

Jisoo keluar dari kamar tersebut, para member yang sejak tadi berkumpul diruang tamu, memperhatikan Jisoo dengan banyak pertanyaan difikiran mereka..

"Jeonghan sudah tidur, aku keluar sebentar"

"Eum baiklah" Sang leader mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Jisoo

.

.

satu...

dua...

tiga...,

Jisoo menghitung langkah kakinya sebelum keluar dari dorm, dan

Ckreekk,, terdengar suara sebuah pintu kamar terbuka

Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum tipis, menebak-nebak mungkinkah apa yang difikirkannya selama ini benar, ia pun segera keluar dari pintu dorm tersebut. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan menyelusuri area lingkungan sekitar dorm nya, akan membuat suasana hatinya sedikit sedikit membaik..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

RIVIEW JUSEYOOO ^_^


End file.
